Love Song
Love Song by Sara Bareilles is a song that will be featured in Naked, the twelfth episode of Season Four. It will be sung by Rachel, Santana and Quinn. Lyrics Rachel: Head under water And they tell me to breathe easy for a while Breathing gets harder, even I know that Made room for me but it's too soon to see If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well, but you make this hard on me Rachel and Santana: I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you asked for it 'Cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's Make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better Reason to write you a love song today Rachel: Today, yeah Quinn: I learned the hard way That they all say things you want to hear My heavy heart sinks deep down under Santana: (Quinn: You) and your twisted words, your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry Rachel: Convinced me to please you Rachel and Santana: Made me think that I need this too I'm trying to let you hear me (with Quinn: as I am) Santana: I'm not gonna write you a love song Rachel, Santana and Quinn: 'Cause you asked for it 'Cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's Make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better Reason to write you a love song today Quinn: Promise me that you'll leave the light on To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone Santana: 'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me Because I say Rachel: I won't write you a love song 'Cause you asked for it 'Cause you need one, Quinn: You see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this Rachel, Santana and Quinn: Is that why you wanted a love song (Quinn: Hey!) (Quinn: Yeah!) 'cause you asked for it 'Cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song (Quinn: Write you a love song) 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay (Quinn: Write you to stay) Rachel and Quinn: If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it for a minute (Quinn: For a minute babe) Rachel and Santana (Quinn): Babe, I'll walk the seven seas (Walk the seven seas) When I believe that There's a reason to Write you (Write you a love song) A love song today Quinn: Today Rachel: Hey, Today Quinn: I won't write you a love song (Santana: Yeah!) Today Rachel: I won't write you a love song Rachel, Santana and Quinn: Toda Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs